Lucy x Natsu
by candy cane99
Summary: Lucy is a young beautiful girl who disguise herself into a village girl. One morning she attend a ball, and found her true love. Would he leaves her or stay beside her -Sorry for the lame summary-


It was only a glance when I first meet him. His eyes sparkled like mine as he walked through me and asked me to dance. Without any doubt I hold his hands and just accept his request, and step our differences aside. As we dance,

he just said, "I will remember those eyes".

As I was tired of dancing, he take my hand and walk with me to his garden. I was amazed of the beauty of his garden. Every flower I see, sparkler like a ray of sunlight shines though a diamond. But I only looked at one piece of flower. A white rose. He notice where my eyes look so he pick the flower and bring it to me with a little expressive sentence that he made.

"With your wonderful beauty and grace that exquisled though your eyes, may you open your mask so I may know the truth"

but I just shake my head (means no)

"or not".

As we keep walk, we keep talk. I just know that he has a fiance and was forced to marry someone he doesn't know about, but he refuse it, But his father doesn't mind at all unless he learn about his country. After a long talk the clock strikes 12, I just left the garden and dropped a slipper. There's no time to take it back. He strives towards me, but I just keeped run farther and farther away as I was lost without a sight. I went inside the carrige, and just look though the window with a sense of disapoinment. I wanted to go back though that time on the garden and just show who I am, rather than cover my own face with a mask. But it's not worth it to wish to go back to that time because time can never be taken back. The carrige stops, this means that I arrive at home. As I step inside the house, and when I look through my guardian face, their face is full of dissapointment. They are dissapointed what I have done. But, I just ignore that feeling and just walk through my room as they all called my name repeatedly. As I rest my head, I take out a flower he just give to me. And just wish that he would see me again someday...

My mind flashes back at the time we were dancing at the ball, with the time we were walk though the garden. As I was imagining things my eyes keep shutting down and with one last look I fell a sleep.

I wake up with someone open the curtians. I was verry sleepy at that time and plead to give 5 more minutes, but she just pull me off the bed. As I get out of the bed, she tell me to buy some groceries at the market. As I change my clothes into a dress fit to walk around the garden, because that's what I plan to do after buying all the groceries. I walk outside my house and just look left and right, after the cost is clear I walk straight to the market. I buy all the things, but of how clumsy I am, I bumped into someone and all my groceries just fly above the air and drop with a 'thud'. He just say he's sorry and help me clean it up. But when were done, he was the first to look me in the eye and give the bag back to me. He fell that It is the eyes when we meet on the dance Floor. He tried to talk to me, but the words will not come out.

So I just say "thank you"

and walk away and went back home to drop it and just ride a pegasus through the air and just fly away to the garden. It wasn't far away, but not easy to be found. It was located above a building and it's almost fall apart, with no fence, but there's walls only on each edge of the building. Some says that it's where you're true love was because it was guarded by the angels of love. The reason I want to go there is just enjoying the breeze. This breeze could make all stress melt away infront of me.

Almost everyday I fly to that garden, but on the last day I wasn't alone. I saw a guy, the guy that help me with the groceries, the guy I dance with on the ball. I try to walk away or hide myself, but I couldn't, he just look and do nothing. So, I walk away, but he ran after me and hold my hand and plead me to stay, I just stop. It was a dead silence between us,

but that silence was brake by the question of "What's your name?"

but I say nothing, I can't say who I am because it would ruin my disguise as a village girl.

"please tell me?" so I said it.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia"

I say my name infront of him. "that's a nice name, it reminds me of a flower. A pure innocent, beautiful and an elegent flower"

As he complement me, I just blush. I blush a shed of a red as an red strawberry apple.

"Shall you tell me yours?", I said with a slightly romantic voice.

He answered, "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, do you know I was being raised with a dragon, I was his first child-bla-bla-bla"

I wasn't hearing all his nonsense, cause he's just showing off his skills. All his skills. All that I can think of is when can I disguise myself like this? As a village girl. I was lost in thoughts, as he looked at me worrying 'what have I done to make her frown'. So, he just shut up and just lie down and look through the shinning glimmering blue sky while talking. We both laugh, and somethimes there's some akward moments when, it's all dead silence. The sun beginning to set.

I notice that I was late to go home, I just run away as he try to reach me "when can I see you again?"

I just say, "Next time, we will meet here"

then I just fly away and go home. I arrive at home and see all my guardian, they all look worried that I just leave without a single note.

They all questioned me, and I just answered a simple yet devastating answer "I went to the garden just to clear my mind".

"Very well, but never DO THAT EVER AGAIN, NOT WITHOUT A NOTE OR A SIGN! I was...I mean we was so worried that you're gone".

So I just nooded and just walk to my bedroom, and just sleep.

-A week later-

As my usual rutine I wake up and eat my breakfast with a bright smile on my face. They all notice of it, but my little brother was the only one who knows who I was 'with' in that garden. After that I just learn with my little brother of how to fight. I brough my sword and begin to practice. At first it was very challenging but after I'm used to it, it's kinda easy. But I just need to find the right spot of or the right moves to finish him or her off. After that practice, I change and left a note that I go to the garden. I fly away with my bird as one of my guardian walk in my room and tell me that it's time to learn some mathematics, but when he looked around I was nowhere to be found. He notice the note that was located on my desk and just readit.

"Every day, I walk in the room and SHE was gone!".

He walk down stairs and tell the others of what happen today. They all look with a cautioush face and try to find a solution to it. As one by one gives their own opinion while looking worried. All of them agree on one thing.

"The princess needs never go to that garden ever again, and not to see that guy she's with ever again!"

Meanwhile, I was on my way through the garden and just see him waiting! I just jump from my bird and hug him real tight. I just thought that he would never show up. But, he just laugh it off. We both sleep on the grass field, and talk and talk. We both try to imagine what type of shapes that the clouds make. We keep doing that until the sun sets, it look beautiful as it descending. It was formed as a gradation fo red (orange and yellow). With one look I knew that it was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. It fall down slowly and calmly to the sky and it light up the world with it's light. Till the night it's light turned white but, it's light never disappear it only changed into a beautiful moon. This moon could not light the whole universe but, it could company you in the dark. I just look up in the sky longer than the week before. I notice something that I can't stay here longer. I just fly away without a word. I arrive at home and just drop off my bird. Still because it's my bird I need to have my responsibility to take care of it, I give food to it, and give my pegasus a bath. I was too tired to eat, so I just lay down my head on my bed, after a long stare on the ceiling I fell asleep.

The next morning, I run from the stairs and eat my breakfast. They all just stare at me, it was an arkward moment.

I brake it with "Stop staring, it's kinda creepy".

My guardians exchange faces and said, "I know it's not the thing were supposed to do, but I just want to say tha-" "get to the point!"

"LISTEN! you are going to be taken back to your state"

"WHAT?!" I said.

Tears are coming out from my eyes like a cold icy rain. I was very sad that I can't come back to that garden because of a princess duties. They try to tell me their sorry , but I just ran, I ran and hop in my pegasus and fly. I just want to tell him, that I have to leave. With enjoying the last moment with him. I went down and just sit on the edge or the garden, and just cry. Let all my tears flow from my eyes. I notice that a guy was sitting beside me, he just huged me and talk with it's comfort voice. I just weep my eyes and notice that it was him. It was the guy who I dance, a guy who talk with me. I tried to talk to him but he was the first who talk to me.

He only said once sentence. "I need to leave". but I said, "I also need to leave, I guess our parents dont agree our relationship (friends)?" "hehe, yeah", said him.

"The first reason I came here is because I just want to see you're face, your radient red eyes, and your sweet voice". I laugh nerveously, then he just stare at my face and I finally spoke said, "I don't care if I was isolate from the world as long I'm with you...This is our last chance to be together".

The he said one last thing, "I made a wonderful poem for you, a poem that could make you remember the first love as we met, shall I read it to you?"

I just nooded, as he open an paper and began to read:

Within the coudy dephts of my eyes,

Is chiseled your silhouette

"But how far will the world take us?"

As we spoke during our days together,

Now even the fiery storm at night,

even when out of sight, I strive towards you,

O winds crossing the oceans, send tidings:

Tiding, that prayers will cross for eternaty

I was very amazed of his poem, I just feel that I want to stay with him forever, but that could not happen because he's a prince of another state and I'm a princess of a different state. We both live in a very significant yet different level of life. I know that if he doesn't follow his father rules he will be punished, that he will be isolate from the real world and could never see me again. I don't want that to happen and I don't want to leave him as do him. But, both of our parents appear infront of us. They both bring a type of bird 'pegasus' and just grab us. I and him strive to hold hands and be together. But the guards force was to powerfull for us to deny it. With a single glance we both return to our own state. Every single day, all I think of is what was he doing, we will meet again someday, as do him. I just ignore every lesson that I need to learn and just looked though the window. All I could say is 'I miss him'.


End file.
